


after all this time

by castellanewt



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, cute fluffy newtmas, little bit of minho mention but not much sry, mentions of teresa/newt, newtmas - Freeform, parents!newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellanewt/pseuds/castellanewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thomas has loved newt since he didn't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all this time

he'd saw him around most days. he never worked up the courage to speak to him; he much prefered admiring from afar.  
"get a grip, thomas." he would tell himself countless times. it never helped. secretly, thomas liked staring at this unknown stranger when he wasn't looking. the minute he'd look back, thomas would pretend to be really interested in his phone. then he would return to his stalking when the other had forgotten about it.  
thomas didn't know his name. they didn't have any classes together. thomas took science and pyschology. he would see the beautiful boy walking out of english class often. sometime's he'd purposely walk the long way out just to pass the english department. some days he would miss him; and he'd see a tall familiar head of blonde hair at the end of the hallway. thomas would sigh and walk away.  
thomas wasn't sure how this boy made him feel. he made him happy, most of the time. he also made him sad because he had no idea who he was. he would try get his attention, however it never did work. he liked him. a lot. and he wished he liked him too.

newt. thomas learnt the boy's name when he was forced to take p.e. due to it newly becoming compulsory for all students. when he walked in, gym clothes in hand, and noticed his favourite blonde stranger standing at the end laughing with his friends, he smiled so widely his jaw ached. by the time the teacher began calling out names, thomas was bouncing all over the place. finally, he would learn his name.  
"here," he'd responded after 'newt' was called. apparently it wasn't his real name, or so he'd overheard. it was just a nickname he'd had his whole life. thomas liked it. he thought he suited newt.  
thomas had gone home and covered his personal notebook in 'newt' for hours, giggling whilst looking over them. what a stupid crush, thomas thought.

 

"it's tommy, isn't it?" was the first think newt said to him. newt's friends had moved to different classes after they embarrassingly lost a dodgeball game to a 'weaker team'. newt didn't care, he'd called it 'a right bloody laugh' (thomas wrote that in his notebook, too). but this meant newt had no other choice than to sit near thomas. this was also when thomas had learnt that newt was british.  
"um, yeah. thomas. hi, that's me." thomas mumbled back awkwardly, mentally hitting himself for messing up. newt laughed loudly, throwing his head back.   
"well, m'gonna call you tommy. name's newt." he said, smiling.   
i know, thomas thought. but he didn't say that. he just replied something even he didn't understand and stared at newt. they made little conversations all lesson, and thomas ended up with someone to sit with at lunch.

 

thomas realised he was in love with newt after them being friends for around 5 months. he loved every single thing about the blonde; his personality, his humour, his accent, his eyes, his hands. everything. they'd become really close. but no, he couldn't tell him. newt had a girlfriend. a nice girl called teresa, sadly. thomas wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. he wasn't that mean. it was okay when they weren't cuddling or kissing; thomas could cope with that. it was only when they'd get mushy and lovey-dovey that thomas would look away, blushing. he wanted it so bad. he wanted it with newt.  
but nothing good ever happens to thomas, he was too unlucky.

 

newt and teresa had a mutual breakup after being together for about 10 months. thomas was over the moon. of course, he feigned sadness. but they'd agreed that they were better off friends, and that their relationship was going no where. she still hung around with both of them and nothing was awkward. it was nice, and thomas finally felt like he had a chance. teresa knew thomas liked newt. she was in his house and saw the book.  
"um, tom, what's this?" she'd asked, skimming through the notebook. thomas's face reddened instantley, snatching the book from her like his life depended on it. he threw it somewhere behind him and told teresa it was nothing.  
"wait, do you..." she asked. her eyes widened when she noticed thomas avoiding eye contact, "oh my god, thomas! i'm so sorry! why didn't you tell me earlier? i'm such a bad friend oh my god did you like him the whole time i was with him?!"   
thomas groaned and fell face first onto his bed. he felt the bed shift and knew teresa was next to him.  
"tom, you should have told me. i'll try help, i promise."

 

"i know someone who likes you," teresa announced to newt at lunch, right in front of thomas. thomas started fearfully stabbing his food with the fork.   
"really? who?" newt asked. thomas looked at teresa, who was smirking. he shook his head and kicked her foot under the table.  
"that's for me to know and for you to find out." she confidently replied. newt shrugged and looked down. teresa winked at thomas and mouthed 'don't worry'.   
thomas was worrying.

 

newt found out thomas liked him on a wednesday. thomas was arguing with teresa on twhether to tell him or not.  
"you need to, tom!" she groaned, covering her eyes with her hands.  
"easy for you to say! he liked you back when you told him," thomas huffed, folding his arms dramatically.  
"but this is different! i'm certain he likes you back, just do it!" teresa complained. she leaned her hand on her hip, knowing she'd won.  
"you have absolutely no idea what this is like, teresa!" thomas practically shouted, earning some stares. teresa's eyes widened and she shook her head but thomas was on a roll, "you have no idea how shit it is to like someone since before they even knew you existed! you just walked into his life and bam! he liked you back! i've been friends with newt for 2 years now and he still thinks of me as just a friend! it will never, ever work!"  
"excuse me?!"   
thomas felt his heart drop. he turned around slowly like one of those scenes from the movies. newt was standing before him and teresa, waiting for an explaination.   
thomas started running, right out of school. he stayed off the rest of the week; ignoring everyone.

 

newt finally confronted thomas on the saturday. he'd drove himself all the way to thomas's house and knocked at the door eagerly. his mother had opened the door; she gave newt a sympathetic look and let him in. newt quietly wandered the large house, still unsure how only two people lived here. there was four in his house, and a dog, and they had nothing like this.   
newt reached thomas's bedroom at the end of the hallway of the second floor. he heard thomas talking to himself inside, and tapped the door.  
"tommy, it's me."  
shuffling and cursing, thomas replied, "just a second!"  
newt barely waited a second, because within an instand thomas had opened his door and invited him in.   
"listen, newt, i know what you heard, but-"  
newt cut thomas off by pressing his lips on his. thomas felt shocked, and embarrassed, and even more than that; he was eager. he'd waited so long for his once blonde stranger to do this, to return his feelings. thomas cupped his hands around newt's perfectly soft cheeks, the kiss still lighter than a feather. newt didn't want to take it further; he enjoyed the gentle feeling of thomas's lips on his, which he too had been waiting for.  
they eventually separated only to breathe and send each other promising smiles.  
newt was in love with thomas. he always had been. since they first became friends, even through dating teresa as a cover up - newt felt the exact same way.

 

"i told you so," teresa said to thomas on the first night they brought their two adopted children home. they watched as newt sat, entertaining the toddlers with a cuddly dinosaur.   
thomas rolled his eyes at teresa, though his gaze was fixed on his husband and new son and daughter. luke and lydia, they were called; just turned one last week. thomas and newt were so in love with them both they couldn't handle it. teresa often had to drag them out of the adoption center, where they visited the twins almost every day until they could take them home.   
"i'm honestly so happy for you both," teresa squeezed his hand. she'd been nothing but supportive to them both. she even offered for her and her fiancé Minho to take care of the kids when they wanted alone time.   
lydia squealed in delight as newt spun her around. his laugh filled the empty living room when he done the same to luke, who wasn't nearly as impressed as his sister.  
"thank you, teresa," thomas smiled, squeezing her hand in return.  
and he walked through to where his once unknown blonde stranger, now husband sat playing with their children; his grin alone lighting up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on this website omg how exciting  
> and it took me wAAAAY too long to write. like a week honestly  
> fanfic juggling = not my best skill.  
> i vid too, so even more things to do.  
> anyways, enjoy this newtmas fluff for christmas. yay


End file.
